Yugioh: New lives
by Shadowmaster1026
Summary: AU. When Yugi and Atem finish the battle ritual, Yugi's body is split so Atem can stay. Atem gets the masculine, Yugi the feminine. Read and review. On indefinate hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Yu-gi-oh: New lives.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

The final blow had been dealt. Atem's life points dropped to zero. Everyone in the room was shocked at the duel they had just witnessed.

"The ritual is complete." Ishizu said. "Now the pharaoh and Yugi shall be separated. Each will have their own body." Everyone was thrilled. They had known Atem and Yugi for years, but they had never been separate. Now they would be able to hang out with everyone being there.

Just then, the millennium puzzle began to emit a blinding light. Everyone looked away until the light died down. When they looked back up where the duel had taken place, there were two people standing there. One was a boy who looked exactly like Yugi, but a few inches taller and with red eyes. Everyone in the room knew who he was because they had just seen him duel Yugi. Atem did in fact have his own body. However, the other person was not so familiar. It was a girl, just a couple inches shorter than Atem. She had long red and black hair going down to the middle of her back, and golden hair outlining her face, large purple eyes, and large for her body breasts. Also, she was wearing the same clothes Yugi had been.

"Um, what's goin' on Ishizu?" Joey asked, as confused as everyone else.

"What's the matter…" the girl said before stopping at the sound of her own voice. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Yugi?" Tea asked.

"Yes…" the girl said nervously.

"Well, as far as I can tell, when the pharaoh and Yugi split, Yugi's body was split. The pharaoh got the male side, which left Yugi with the female." Marik said as he looked at the Egyptian king and his now female counterpart.

"What are we going to do now guys?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"Yugi, I am so sorry. If I had known this was going to happen…" Atem was cut off by Yugi.

"It's okay, none of us could have known that this was going to happen." She said. Their conversation was interrupted by a loud crumbling sound. The tablet that was holding the millennium items collapsed and fell into the abyss below.

"Come on, we have to get out of here." Marik said as he started running out of the room. He was closely followed by Yugi, Atem, Yugi's grandfather, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Duke, Kaiba, and Mokuba. When they were all safely outside, Kaiba spoke up.

"Well, as much as I would love to continue being involved with all of this nonsense, I have a business to run. Although, I will admit that, after all these years, you finally got me believing in all of that stuff about magic and pharaohs." Before he got into his helicopter, he turned and looked at Yugi, Atem, and Joey. "I'll see you three at the next tournament." With that, he and Mokuba got into his chopper and flew away. This left the rest of the gang to figure out what to do. The first thing to be done was for Tea to bring Yugi to a shop and get her some clothes that fit. While the rest of the gang looked for a hotel to stay at that night, since their flight was in the morning, a petrifies Yugi was dragged by her arm into a crowded market by Tea. When the pair reappeared two hours later, Yugi was wearing a white dress that went down to her knees, and a pair of sandals, along with proper underwear. She also looked very embarrassed.

"It was all they had." She explained. That night, everyone had trouble falling asleep. Their minds kept wandering to the events of the day. The next morning, they all boarded their plane and flew back to Domino City, not sure what the future would bring.

Next time: New identitys!

I will have more talking in the future chapters, this was just an introduction to the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Yugioh: New Lives

Chapter 2

New Identities and a new challenge.

The plane landed at about 2 pm and the gang split up and returned to their homes. They all agreed to meet at the card shop the next morning. Atem, Yugi, and Solomon all went to the card shop to work out the identity issues.

"Well, it sure seems like we have some things that need to be taken care of." He said while looking at the two teenagers.

"Yeah grandpa, what are we going to do?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"Well, I was thinking about that on the plane, and here is what I came up with. Atem, when you are around anyone who does not know who you really are, you will pretend to be Yugi. That means that when you are in a tournament, hanging around with your friends, or at school, since you will have to have an education, you will basically be Yugi." Solomon said to the former pharaoh.

"Well, that will work for me, but what about Yugi?" Atem asked.

"Yeah, what will I do?" asked Yugi.

"Well, we will say that Yugi is my granddaughter, Atem's, or Yugi's, twin sister, who just came here after going to school in America. I have a friend who I me on one of my trips to Egypt who can make Yugi all of the paperwork she will need. We just have to think of a name." Explained Solomon.

"How about Yuki?" Yugi suggested.

"Yes, that will work nicely. It is close enough to your old name that you will be able to respond to it. Now, Yugi, or should I call you Yuki, you are going to need some clothes that fit you. Atem is all set because all of your old clothes will fit him. I suggest you call Tea and ask her to help you. And I know this is going fast, but you have to go back to school in two weeks. Now, for the clothes, I will give you a credit card to buy **clothes**, no cards. Do you understand?" Solomon asked.

"Yes, I understand." Yugi said. "I guess I'll call Tea and tell her I need help getting some new clothes." With that, Yugi went over to the phone and dialed Tea's number.

"Hello Tea. This is Yugi, I was wondering if you could help me get some new clothes tomorrow…" Yugi was cut off by Tea saying something and then hanging up.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Atem asked.

"I think I'm in trouble." She said. The three then discussed other things that needed to be discussed. Since the game shop had a spare bedroom, Yugi would take her old room, and Atem would take the spare. Atem and Yugi went up to her room and grabbed all of her clothes that would no longer fit her and put them in Atem's room.

"Yugi, I want to apologize again. If I had known this would happen, I would never have…" he was cut off by Yugi.

"No one could have seen this coming. And anyway, we are stuck like this, so we may as well get used to it. I think I am going to work on my deck a little tonight." Yugi commented.

"That is a good idea. Although, why would you work on your deck? If you can beat me with it, isn't it good enough?" Atem asked.

"Well, yeah, but there are always ways to improve your deck." Yugi said. She then went into her room and sat on the bed. _So much has changed in the last few years, and this is just the icing on the cake. We should have guessed that we would not be done with all of the weirdness that the millennium items brought us just because the pharaoh was getting his own body. But, this is how things are going to be, so I may as well make the best of it. _Yugi thought.

"Now, what will I do with my deck?" she asked herself. Atem had the Dark Magician in his deck, and Yugi wasn't about to ask for it. She did, however, have a spare Dark Magician Girl. She added that to her deck when saw something on her desk. It was the Dark Magician she and the pharaoh had won from Arkana. She slipped that and a few other cards to her deck and decided to spend the rest of the day resting. She decided to watch some TV when her grandfather and Atem joined her. They watched a dueling tournament and they all went to bed early.

The next day

Yugi woke up and got dressed in the white dress she had gotten in Egypt.

"First thing I'm going to buy is some pants." She said to herself as she went down the stairs to get breakfast. She saw that Atem and her grandfather were already eating. After breakfast, the doorbell rang and Yugi answered it. Tea, Mai, Serenity, Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Bakura were standing there. Tea, Mai, and Serenity had huge smiles on their faces.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked just before the three girls dragged her out the door. Meanwhile, Joey told everyone that Serenity would be going to their school now. Duke and Tristan were happy about this, at least until Joey punched them both in the back of their heads.

Hours had gone by since the group of girls dragged Yugi out the door, and when they finally arrived back at the card shop, Joey was dueling Bakura while everyone else watched.

"Ha ha, I got you again Bakura." Joey exclaimed.

"Oh man…" was all Bakura said. Yugi walked in holding what appeared to be hundreds of bags, but was really around ten.

"Get enough clothes Yugi?" Joey asked.

"More than." Yugi said. She had gotten her school uniform at the same time as Serenity, followed by many more clothes picked out by her three tormentors. As a matter of fact, Yugi thought she would have been better off facing down Obelisk. Just then, Solomon walked in.

"Yugi, you got mail." He said. They looked at each other, puzzled, and opened the letters. They were each shocked.

"What does it say?" asked Tea.

"Me, Atem, and Joey are invited to Kaiba's tournament." She said.

"When does it start?" asked Joey.

"In one week." Yugi said.

To be continued.

Next time: The tournament begins.


	3. Chapter 3

Yugioh: New Lives

Chapter 3-The tournament begins. Shadow vs. Weevil

Disclaimer-I don't own Yugioh

Note to readers: I will refer to Yugi as Yuki from now on.

The next week went slowly. The group did not have school, so they just hung out. Yuki, Atem, and Joey worked on their decks and strategies. When the day of the tournament finally arrived, the gang met at the game shop. Everyone was wearing their usual clothes, except for Yuki, who wore jeans and a white shirt with Kuriboh on it.

"Man, I've been waitin' for this tournament all week." Joey said excitedly on the way to the park where the duelists were meeting.

"We all have been Joe." Yuki said.

"Well, yeah, but I've been workin' on my deck all week." Joey said. When they finally arrived at the park, they saw a huge gathering of duelists. And they saw Kaiba on the platform in the middle. He then began to speak.

"Hello duelists. Welcome to the latest tournament sponsored by Kaiba Corp. All of you are here because you have proven yourselves to excel with the cards you use. This will be different than the Battle City tournament. You will not be collecting locator cards, but you will instead be dueling for points. In this first round, you will be trying to get 10 points. The first 16 duelists to do this and go to the building behind me will enter the second round. Tag team duels will be allowed, but only if all four duelists agree. No wagering of cards in this tournament. And, obviously, I will be participating. The duels will begin in 15 minutes. I suggest you all prepare with this time."

The gang all looked at each other when they noticed someone sitting on a bench by himself.

"Who is that?" Tea asked.

"Don't you losers know anything?" came a familiar voice.

"What do you want Rex?" Joey asked.

"Well, I came to see what you losers were up to, but now I get the chance to educate you. That duelist over there…" rex said, pointing to the boy who was wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, and a long black coat. He also had black hair. "is called Shadow. At least, that's what other duelists call him. He has never told anyone his real name. He is also one of the best duelists in the world. I've heard he has so many decks, that no one has ever seen him use the same one twice. There is also a rumor that he has cards that no one else in the world has."

"How did he get them?" Tristan asked.

"Well, and remember, this is just a rumor, but I heard that he was supposed to be in the duelist kingdom tournament, but approached Pegasus with a challenge. He dueled Pegasus, and said that if he won, Pegasus would have to give him any cards he wanted. I'm not sure what the condition was if he lost, but I heard he won without even losing a single life point. So, Pegasus was forced to give him any cards he wanted. Of course, he was obviously not in that tournament. That's because he gave up his entry for the duel. But, in any case, I've also heard he has never lost a duel."

"Wow, those are quite some rumors. You know what I heard…" came an unknown voice from behind them. When Yuki and the others looked, they saw the boy Rex had been telling them about.

He then continued. "I heard that he doesn't like it when people talk about him."

"Oh yeah, well maybe you want to show me your skill." Came the voice of Weevil Underwood.

"Hm, Weevil? Well, I suppose I can spare five minutes and continue the pattern of you getting knocked out of competitions early." Shadow said. An announcement then came over the speakers.

"All duelists, you may now begin your duels." Shadow and Weevil looked at each other and readied their duel disks.

"Are you ready?" Weevil asked.

"Yeah, but then again, I'm not the one who should be worried." Shadow replied. Each of them started with 4000 life points.

"Since we each only have one point, I guess the loser is out." Weevil said, a little angry.

"Yeah, you will be." Shadow said.

"You can go first." Weevil said.

"Fine by me." Shadow replied and he drew his card. Yuki and the gang, along with Rex, had started watching the duel.

"Okay Weevil, I'll start by playing a monster in defense mode. That will end my turn." Shadow said.

"That was your big move? Ha ha. So much for the scary duelist. I'll make my move now." Weevil said as he drew his card. The entire time Shadow had a smirk on his face. "I'll summon my Flying Kamikiri #1 and have it attack your face down monster." Weevil said. The giant mantis flew towards the face down card and struck, revealing the Mine golem. "Who's laughing now Weevil?" Shadow asked as Weevils life points dropped to 3500. "I'll end my turn." The bug duelist said. Shadow drew another card and smiled. "I play a field spell. The minefield. Now, by discarding two cards from my hand, I can special summon two Mine Golems." He showed Weevil Gamma the magnet warrior and Alpha the magnet warrior. He then placed them in the graveyard and took two cards from his deck. And, to end my turn, I'll set two face down cards and end my turn." Shadow said, smiling.

"Fine then, its my turn." Weevil said as he drew a card.

"Not so fast. I'll use one of my face down cards. It's called Rock Bombardment. All I have to do is discard a rock monster from my deck, and you lose 500 life points." Weevil's life points dropped to 3000. "Oh, and that's not all. My other face down card is Minefield Eruption. Now, I can do 1000 points of damage to your life points for each mine golem on my side of the field. And all I have to do is send the golems to the graveyard." Shadow said this as Weevil's life points dropped to 0.

"Well, looks like I have two points now." Shadow said.

"Wow, that was really quick…" Rex said.

"Shut up Rex!" Weevil yelled.

_Looks like we have some competition._ Yuki, Joey and Atem thought. Just then, a familiar voice was heard.

"Hey guys." Came Mai's voice.

"Mai Valentine…" Rex said.

To be continued.

Next time: Mai vs. Rex. The rematch.


	4. Chapter 4

Yugioh: New lives

Chapter 4: Rex vs. Mai

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Shadow's duel disk now showed that he had two points. _Eight to go._ He thought to himself. He turned around and saw who had been watching the duel.

"Yugi Mutou, the king of games. I thought I would see you here, but not so soon." Yuki was about to reply when she remembered that, at least to the world, she was no longer Yugi Mutou. This brought her good mood down quite a bit. Atem then spoke up.

"Yes, and I did not expect to find a duelist with so many…rumors around him so early on either."

"Oh, don't pay any attention to those. They are rumors. I did duel Pegasus, but not before duelist kingdom. I was held up and couldn't make it, so he decided to have a little duel because he had heard of my recent tournament wins. He took an interest in my dueling style. I do have a lot of cards, and I did win a few from Pegasus, who by the way was not that tough, he used those weird toon monsters. But a lot just came from packs and trades." Shadow said.

"Oh, well, that clears up a lot. But, why does everyone call you Shadow?" Tea asked.

"Even I don't know where that came from, but it sort of stuck. So, I guess you can just call me Shadow. Ah, Joey Wheeler is here too. I look forward to facing that Red Eyes Black Dragon of yours. And…who is this? She looks like Yugi."

"Well, this is Yuki, she's Yugi's sister." Joey said. Yuki was still feeling down about the realization that she was a new person on the outside, but the same on the inside, when Rex started yelling.

"I want to duel you now Mai!"

"Why do you want to duel me?" asked Mai innocently.

"After what you did on the boat to duelist kingdom, I want to prove I'm better than you." Rex yelled.

"Fine, then let our duel begin." Mai said calmly. "You can go first."

"This is shaping up to be a good tournament. Mai, an expert with the harpie monsters facing Rex, an expert with dinosaur monsters." Shadow stated.

"Okay Mai, I'll start." Rex drew his card and glanced at his hand. "I'll special summon a Gilasaurus from my hand. Then, I'll sacrifice it for my Dark Driceratops. It has a special ability that lets it do damage to you, even when your monsters are in defense mode." Rex said, apparently pleased with his move. "You can go now."

Mai drew her card and looked at her hand. _That dino has 2400 attack points! How can I beat that?_ "I'll play this monster in defense mode, and place this card face down. That will end my turn." Mai said.

"Ha, this is going to be easier than I thought. I'll summon my Two Headed King Rex, which has 1600 attack points. Now my Driceratops will attack your face down monster!" Rex said.

"Sorry Rex, but I have this." Mai said as her face down card was revealed. "Mirror wall. It will cut the attack points of your monster in half." The dinosaur's attack points dropped to 1200.

"Okay, I guess you can go now." Rex said.

"About time dino-breath." Mai said as she drew her card.

"Be quiet you harpie." Rex yelled back.

"Fine, I'll talk with my cards. First, I'll pay 2000 life points to keep mirror wall in play." Mai said as her life points dropped to 2000. "Next, I'll flip my face down Harpie Lady face up. Now, I'll activate my Dragon's loyalty spell card. In a turn when I lose 2000 or more life points, I can special summon a Harpie's Pet Dragon from my hand, if I have a face up Harpie Lady." The giant red dragon appeared on the field next to the harpy. "Now, I play the spell card Elegant Egotist. I can now sacrifice my Harpie Lady to special summon my Harpie Lady Sister's. Also, thanks to my harpy card, my dragon has 2300 attack points. Look who's in trouble now." Mai laughed.

"Shut up you witch!" Rex yelled.

"Fine, go pet dragon, attack that Driceratops with giga flame." The dragon roared and shot a stream of fire at the dinosaur, which then went up in flames. Rex's life points then dropped to 2900.

"Now Harpie Lady Sisters, attack the Two Headed King Rex." The harpie's got into a triangle formation and launched a series of sparks at the dinosaur. When the attack faded, the King Rex was gone, and Rex's life points dropped to 2550.

"Not bad Mai, but your little birds are going to be devoured by my dinosaurs." Rex said.

"Whatever, just make your next pathetic move." Mai replied.

Rex drew his card and smiled. "Okay Mai, here goes my move. I suggest you pay attention. I summon Sinister Serpent." A winged snake appeared on the field. "Now, while my serpent may be weak, he is the key to my victory."

"How's that dino-brain?" Mai asked.

"Well, when he takes his medicine, he'll be big and strong. I play Ultra Evolution Pill. This card allows me to sacrifice a reptile type monster on the field to special summon a dinosaur from my hand." Rex said as his serpent was replaced by a gigantic T-rex. "Say hello to my Black Tyranno." Rex laughed. "He is one of my strongest cards, with 2600 attack points."

"What? You get that thing just for sacrificing a Sinister Serpent?" Mai asked.

"That was an impressive move. Even though Mai managed to destroy all of the monsters Rex had on the field, he came back from it." Yuki said.

"Not only that, but Mai can't keep her Mirror Wall on the field, so she'll be open to Rex's attacks next turn." Shadow added.

"Anyway Mai, since attacking this turn would be a waste of time, I'll set a card and end my turn." Rex said.

"About time, you fossil." Mai said as she drew her card. Mirror Wall disappeared from the field. _Switching my monsters would be a waste of time, and do me more damage do to that dino's effect. _"I'll end my turn."

"Why did she do that?" Tea asked.

"Because, no matter what, she is going to take damage this turn." Shadow said.

"What do you mean?" Tristan asked.

"That Black Tyranno is one of the best monsters to have in your deck. Thanks to its effect, Mai is basically stuck. The Black Tyranno is a card that can attack its owner's opponent's life points directly if the only cards the opponent has are defense mode monsters. Mai had three choices, since she obviously had no spells, traps, or monsters to help her. She could switch both of her monsters to defense mode, which would have resulted in 2600 points of direct damage. She also could have switched one monster to defense mode. But, she would have run the risk of her attack mode monster being destroyed, which would have resulted in 2600 points of damage, if Rex can summon another strong monster. So, her best option was to keep both monsters in attack mode." Shadow explained.

"Well, that was a nice explanation, but I think I will make my move now." Rex said as he drew his card. "Now I will activate Double Attack. By discarding a monster from my hand, my monster can attack twice. Black Tyranno, attack that dragon first." Rex said as his dinosaur bit through the pet dragon, dropping Mai's life points to 3700. "Now my Black Tyranno, attack the Harpie Lady Sisters." This attack dropped Mai's life points to 3050. "That will end my turn."

"Okay, I'll draw." Mai said. She looked at her hand and smiled. "Well, looks like the tables have turned. I summon Harpie Chick." Mai said. A young girl with pink-feathered wings appeared on the field. "She may only have 500 attack points now, but when I play this card, your decrepit dino will be falling apart. I activate Legendary Heritage. This can only be used on a Harpie Chick. I can sacrifice it to summon the Phoenix Lady from my deck." As Mai said this, the Harpie Chick transformed into a grown harpie with golden feathers, and a total of 2000 attack points. "Now for her special ability. She gains 400 attack points for each monster with harpie in its name that exists in my graveyard, but only for one turn, luckily for you." The Phoenix Lady's attack points rose to 3200. "Now, attack that Tyranno with golden pyre." The Phoenix Lady rose into the air and erupted into flames. It then came crashing down into Rex's monster, dropping his life points to 1750.

"Not bad, but I have this trap, Fossil discovery. Now I get a fossil token with half the attack of the dinosaur monster that was jus destroyed." A pile of bones appeared on the field, with 1300 attack points.

"Whatever, its your turn Rex."

"About time." He drew his card and smiled. "I activate the spell card Monster Reincarnation. Now, by discarding a card, I can bring a monster back into my hand. And now, I'll sacrifice my fossil token to summon my Dark Driceratops." The fossil disappeared and the same dinosaur from Rex's first turn appeared in its place. "Now Dark Driceratops, attack that Phoenix." The massive beast easily destroyed the Phoenix Lady, leaving Mai with 2650.

"Not bad Raptor, can I go now?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, enjoy your last move." Rex said, obviously sure in his victory.

"Fine." Mai said as she drew her card. "Well Rex, first my Phoenix Lady's second ability kicks in, allowing me to bring back the Harpie Chick." Mai said this as her monster came back to the field in attack mode. "See, your not the only one who can resurrect monsters. Now I summon Harpie Lady, and she has an attack of 1300."

"So what? My Driceratops can rip through both of those monsters easily." Rex said.

"That's true, but I still have this card. Monster Reborn." Mai said.

"What are you going to bring back?" Rex asked.

"Isn't it obvious, I am bringing back my Harpies Pet Dragon, who will have 2600 attack points thanks to both of my harpie cards on the field." Mai said this as the dragon burst forth onto the field.

"No! This can't be happening." Rex yelled.

"Oh, but it is. First my Pet Dragon will take your Driceratops down for the second time." The dragon responded to this by launching a stream of fire at the dinosaur, dropping Rex's life points to 1550. "Now my Harpie Lady will attack you directly." This was followed by the harpies talons digging into Rex, dropping his life points to 250. "Now my Harpie Chick will end this duel." As the harpie dug into Rex, his life points dropped to 0. Mai's duel disk now indicated that she had 2 points.

"Well, that was a fun duel to watch, but I have to go look for some more duelists to beat. I'll see you guys later." Shadow said as he walked away.

"Well, we should probably find some people to duel so we can make it to the next round." Yuki said.

"Yeah, and with so many duelists around here, this is not going to be easy." Atem said.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Yugioh: New lives.

Chapter 5

Egyptian duel.

"Well, I'll see you guys later, look for some suckers to beat." Mai said as she walked away. Everyone said goodbye to her. When they turned around, they saw a boy who was wearing a black shirt with the eye of Horus on it. He was looking at Atem.

"Yugi Mutou, holder of the three Egyptian God cards, I challenge you to a duel." He said.

"Why do you challenge me?" Atem asked.

"Because, my deck is based on ancient Egypt, and I need to see if the most well known of the Egyptian cards are all their cracked up to be. I have one point, and I wager it for a duel with you."

"Fine, I accept your challenge. I too have one point, so whoever loses is out of the tournament." As the duel begins, both duelists' life points are set to 4000.

"You may go first Yugi." The duelist said.

"What should I call you?" Atem asked.

"Call me Horus." He said.

"Fine, my turn." Atem said. "I'll summon Gazelle, the king of mythical beasts, in defense mode. Along with two face down cards. That will end my turn."

Horus smiled. "If that's all you've got, this will be too easy. I'll draw." He drew his card. "Now for the rise of my empire. I play the field card Deserted Kingdom. This card increases the attack and defense of all monsters with desert in their names by 500 points. Now, I'll summon Prince of the Desert. He may only start with 1400 attack points, but when he is present on this field, not only does his attack rise to 1900, but he also gains his special ability. Now I can special summon one of his servants from my hand. And, I choose Guardian of the Desert King. As long as he is on the field, no monster with desert in its name can be attacked other than him. That will end my turn."

"That's weird." Yuki said.

"What." Tristan asked.

"He could have attacked, but he didn't even consider it. It's like it was part of his plan."

"My move." Atem said as he drew. _The four cards in my hand are good, but I have to be careful with him. I've never seen these cards before._ I activate Polymerization. I'll use it to fuse Gazelle and Berfomet into Chimera, the Flying mythical beast." The two-headed winged monster appeared on the field. "His 2100 is enough to wipe out your guardian. Attack!" Chimera lunged forward and bit down on the opposing monster, causing it to shatter, and leaving its owner with 3800 life points. "That will end my turn." Atem said.

"I must thank you Yugi." Horus said.

"What? Why?" Atem asked.

"Well, thanks to the defeat of my monster, I can expand my empire. I activate the spell card Rejuvenating the Kingdom. All I have to do is remove one monster with desert in its name from play, and send my Deserted Kingdom to the graveyard, and I can play Newfound Kingdom from my deck. This lets me keep any life points I would lose from a battle that involves monsters with desert in their names. And, of course, what good is a kingdom without a proper ruler. I sacrifice my Prince of the Desert for King of the Desert. He has 2000 attack points. But, once I use this spell, that won't matter. I activate Expanding Empire. Now, all I have to do is give up 1000 life points, and I can play any field in my deck that includes desert in its name. I play Desert Empire. This has the same effect as the last card. Now, I'll summon the Desert Worker. Oh, and he can't be destroyed as a result of battle, so even with 1000 attack points, he is safe. Your turn."

Atem drew his card and smiled. "I activate Defusion. This lets me bring back Gazelle and Berfomet." Chimera disappeared from the field and was replaced by the two monsters that made it. "Now I sacrifice both of my monsters for the Dark Magician. And he will attack your worker." Horus' life points dropped from 2800 to 1300. "You may still have your monster, but you have far fewer life points. Your turn. _I only have one card left in my hand. And I can't even play it. _

Horus drew and laughed. "I activate my Desert Worker's special ability. Now I can sacrifice him for the Desert Sphinx." A massive half man, half lion statue appeared on the field, with 2400 attack points.

"What good is that? It's still weaker than the Dark Magician." Tea said.

"I was just getting to that." Horus said. "As long as my Desert Sphinx is on the field, only light monsters may attack."

"That means…" Atem began.

"That your precious Dark Magician can't attack. And, I have the advantage of being able to attack with most of my monsters. Speaking of my monsters, I sacrifice my King of the Desert to special summon Avatar of Ra from my deck. One of the few spellcaster monsters I will use." A creature with the body of a man, but the head of a bird and wings on his back appeared, with 3000 attack points. "Luckily for you Yugi, he can't attack the turn he is summoned. Your turn."

_Now I can't even attack with most of my monsters. _Atem drew his card. "I activate the Pot of Greed." Atem drew his two cards and smiled. "I'll end my turn."

"What!" Joey yelled. "He must have had something to play."

"Joey, he must have a plan. Just watch." Yuki said.

"My turn Yugi." Horus said as he drew his card. "Now, Avatar of Ra, attack the Dark Magician with Sun Aura Fist." The monster flew into the air and was surrounded by a golden glow, then it flew right at the Dark Magician.

"Activate traps" Atem said. When the attack connected, both spellcaster monsters stood there.

"What's going on?" Horus asked, obviously shocked.

"Well, if you remember, I set two traps on my first turn. One of them was Waboku, a trap that protects my monsters, and my life points. The other trap was Magicians Circle. Now we can both special summon a spellcaster monster from our deck with 2000 attack points or less. I choose my Skilled Dark Magician. He has 1900 attack points, so he will work nicely."

"I don't have any spellcasters with 2000 or less attack points." Horus scowled. "I'll end my turn. But, I'm still safe because of my Sphinx."

Atem drew his card. "So, my dark monsters can't attack. Then I'll just have to attack with a monster that isn't dark. I activate Brain Control. By paying 800 life points, I can take control of one of your monsters."

"Ha, go ahead. My Avatar can't be designated by that spell, and my sphinx can't do beat my Avatar, and he would be the only one able to attack.'

"Well, I think I will take your sphinx anyway." Atem said as the sphinx moved to his side of the field.

"Fine, but I don't see the point. Unless your going to… oh no!" Horus said.

"Seems you finally figured it out. I sacrifice the three monsters on my side of the field to call forth the mighty Winged dragon of Ra." A giant golden sphere appeared on the field, and began to open. After a moment, the sphere had completely opened, leaving a giant golden dragon on the field. "And, my dragon has 6800. Now, Winged dragon of Ra, attack that avatar with Almighty Blaze Cannon." The dragon opened it's mouth and launched a blast of pure solar energy at the opposing monster, leaving Horus with 0 life points. Atem had won the duel, as shocking as that was. His point count went up to 2.

"That was a good duel Yugi, and I hope to face you again when I have reworked my deck."

"I look forward to that Horus." As Horus walked away, Joey started to walk away too.

"Where are you going Joey?" Yuki asked.

"I'm going to get a soda over at that drink stand around the corner, I'll be back in a few minutes." And with that he walked away. Before anyone could congratulate Atem on his victory, a voice was heard behind them.

"Where is that dog Joey Wheeler?" the voice asked. Everyone looked and saw…

To be continued.

Next time: Yuki duels.


	6. Chapter 6

Yugioh: New lives

Chapter 6

Yuki duels!

The gang turned around to see three people. One was a girl wearing a blue shirt and a white skirt. She had blue hair and eyes, and pale white skin. The next was a gothic looking guy. He wore all black, had short black spiky hair, and black eyes. The last one was familiar to the gang. He hadn't been seen since Marik used him in an attempt to get the millennium puzzle.

"Bandit Keith?" Yuki asked.

"That's right, and I'm here to regain my former glory. Where is that loser Wheeler? I have a score to settle with him." Keith said.

"None of your business." Tristan said to the machine duelist.

"You better tell me loser!" Keith yelled.

"Okay Keith, how about we duel? If you win, we'll tell you where Joey is." Yuki said.

"Yuki…" Atem started.

"No, don't try to talk me out of this. I'll have to duel sometime." Yuki responded.

"And who are you?" asked Keith.

"Yuki Mutou."

"Yugi's sister?

"Yeah."

"Fine, but I'm not gonna duel some nobody. Kisara, you duel her." The girl with blue hair looked hesitant. "What are you waiting for? I told you I would help you find whoever it is your looking for, if you help me. So, duel her…and win." Kisara stepped forward and put on her duel disk. Yuki was about to move forward to when Atem stopped her.

"Yuki, that's…" Atem said.

"I know. She must be looking for Kaiba." Yuki said back. "I'll still have to duel her…and win." Yuki stepped over to where her opponent was. They each shuffled their decks and readied their duel disks. Their life points set to 4000.

"You can go first." Yuki said as she drew her first five cards.

"Fine." Kisara said as she drew her cards. "I play Iron Egg in defense mode." A massive egg that appeared to be made out of iron appeared on the field. "It has 2000 defense points. I set a card and end my turn."

Yuki drew her card. "I play Silent Magician Lv. 4." Yuki said as the small magician appeared on the field. "It may only have 1000 attack and defense points for now, but each time you draw, it gets a spell counter, which increases its attack by 500. Now, I'll set a card and end my turn."

Kisara drew her card. "Now, my egg will hatch into the iron dragon." She said.

"Yeah, but my Silent Magician now gets 500 attack points." Yuki responded. Meanwhile, the egg hatched into an iron colored dragon with 1500 attack and defense. "I will not attack this turn, but I will activate Evolution of the Dragon. Now, as long as I have one of my mineral dragon's on the field, I can evolve it during my next standby phase."

"Mineral dragon?" Tea asked. Keith chuckled.

"Kisara's deck is focused around a series of rare dragon type monster's known as the mineral dragons. They get stronger with each evolution. Iron is the weakest, and Diamond is the strongest. They are very strong, said to rival the Blue Eyes in terms of power." Keith explained.

"I end my turn." Kisara said.

Yuki drew her card. "I activate Cost Down. I'll send Apprentice Magician to the graveyard to lower the level of all monsters in my hand by two. Now, I'll summon the Dark Magician Girl!" The famous Dark Magician Girl appeared on the field and smiled. "Now, Dark Magician Girl, attack Iron Dragon." A blast of magic launched from the spellcaster's wand straight at the dragon. When it hit, Kisara's life points dropped to 3500, but the dragon was still on the field.

"Why is it still there?" Yuki asked.

My Iron Dragon cannot be destroyed as a result of battle." Kisara said with the same saddened look on her face she had the entire time.

"Fine, I'll end my turn." Yuki said.

"I draw." Kisara said. The Silent Magician grew in strength by 500. "Now, my Iron Dragon becomes the Bronze Dragon." The Iron Dragon shed its scales, leaving bronze in place of iron. And, the dragon's attack grew to 2000. All three monsters on the field were equal. "Since it would be useless to attack right now, I'll end my turn. Oh, by the way. As long as the Bronze Dragon is on the field, all special summoned monsters can't attack."

Yuki drew her card. "I'll activate Polymerization." Yuki said.

"Why? Whatever you summon can't attack."

"I know, but it can protect my life points Dark Magician Girl, fuse with Beast King of the Swamps to create the Dark Flare Knightess."

"What?" Bandit Keith was shocked. "I've never heard of that."

"It's not widely known, since Dark Flare Knight is stronger. My Knightess only has 2000." Yuki said.

"Then why do it if it's the same attack?" Tea asked.

"I'll end my turn." Yuki said.

"I draw." Kisara said, as both the Silent Magician and Copper Dragon, which became Silver, grew to 2500 attack points. "Now, Silver Dragon, attack that Knightess." Kisara said. Silver flames flew out of the dragon's mouth, towards the fusion. When the flames cleared, a new creature was standing in its place.

"This is the Mirage Knightess. She can only be special summoned by the effect of my Dark Flare Knightess. And, she has 3000. However, as soon as she attacks, she turns back into Dark Magician Girl." Yuki explained.

"Not bad Yuki, however, my dragon can't be destroyed by a monster of the same attribute as it. Since they are both light…"

"I can't destroy it…" Yuki said. _Great, now I need another plan…_

"I end my turn." Kisara said.

"Fine." Yuki draws her card. "Now, Mirage Knightess, attack that dragon." The fused warrior jumped into the air, bringing its scythe like sword above its head, and flew toward the Silver Dragon. The strike left Kisara with 3000 life points, and Yuki with the Dark Magician Girl. "Now, I'll activate Swords of Revealing Light. You can't attack for three turns. I end my turn."

"You know, she's pretty good. She's keeping up with all of Kisara's moves. And she duels like Yugi." Keith said.

"Of course she does, they are brother and sister." Tristan said. Meanwhile, Kisara drew her card, giving the Silent Magician another 500 attack points, as well as the Silver Dragon becoming the Golden Dragon. Each now had 3000. "I may not be able to attack, but I do have this." Kisara said as she played a spell. "A spell card called Solar Reflection. It can only be used when I have the Golden Dragon on the field, you will now take 1500 points of damage to your life points." Yuki's life points dropped to 2500.

"Oh no, Yuki's losing." Tea said.

"But, she still has the swords of revealing light to protect her." Atem said. Bandit Keith laughed at that. "What's so funny?" Atem asked.

"Sorry, but this duel is over. Kisara's got a mineral dragon that can beat Yuki, even with those swords." Keith said.

"Yeah…" said the gothic guy. "In about two turns, it's over."

"What?" asked Tristan.

"He means the Emerald Dragon…" came a voice from behind them.

"Shadow?" Atem asked.

"Yup, I just finished up a duel and figured I would see how you guys were doing. And look at what I find. The legendary mineral dragons." Shadow said.

"What's so bad about the Emerald?" asked Tea.

"Well…" Shadow began. "After a certain point, all of the mineral dragons gain the ability to damage the opponents life points, even when the monsters are in defense mode. That starts at Platinum, the next stage. However, each stage after that gets an even stronger effect. Right after the Platinum Dragon is the Emerald Dragon, which is unaffected by all spell cards." He finished his explanation.

"What? So, it can attack even with the swords?" asked Atem.

"Yes, which is what makes these dragons so hard to beat. Right now, Yuki can't attack the Golden Dragon, unless she wants to lose her best monster on the field. Plus, you never know when your opponent can bring their trump card back. So, her only choices are to either destroy it with a spell before it becomes Emerald, use a trap before it becomes Ruby, the form immune to traps, or overpower it, the latter of which is highly unlikely." Shadow said.

"How do you know so much about these cards?" Tea asked.

"I've dueled someone who used them before, and only barely won. And even then, I couldn't overpower the dragons. I won by technicality. My opponent ran out of deck. So, unless Yuki has Exodia, Destiny Board, or some secret move, she's finished."

"I end my turn." Kisara said. Yuki drew her card.

"I activate Spell Reproduction. I'll discard Pot of Greed and Book of Secret Arts to bring Polymerization back to my hand." Yuki said as she brought Polymerization back to her hand. "I end my turn."

"A fusion can't help you." Kisara said. "My dragons can not be defeated, and I must win to find who I have been looking for." She drew her card, as Silent Magician grew by 500 points, and the Golden Dragon became the platinum Dragon. Both having 3500 attack points. "I will now activate the spell card Kishido Spirit. Now, if two of our monsters with the same number of attack points battle, mine will not fall. I end my turn."

Yuki drew her card and looked at Kisara. "I'm sorry, but you won't win. But, if you like, we can help you find who you are looking for." She said.

"What? You can't beat me now…my monster has 3500 and can't be destroyed by your Silent Magician." Kisara said.

"Well, now my Silent Magician goes from Lv. 4 to Lv. 8. And it is immune to spell cards, just like your dragon would be next turn. And, I activate Polymerization."

"What? Why? It won't help you." Kisara said franticly.

"We'll see. I'll fuse Dark Magician Girl with Buster Blader, creating the Dark Paladin Lady." The two monsters disappeared into a swirling vortex, and a monster resembling Dark Paladin, but female, appeared on the field. It had 2500 attack points.

"That's still too weak to destroy my dragon." Kisara stated.

"Maybe so, but with her effect, I think she outweighs your creature. See, she gets 500 attack points for each dragon on the field or in the graveyard. I count 6. so she gains an extra 3000 attack points, giving her 5500. So, between my two monsters, you can't survive this turn. Dark Paladin Lady, attack that dragon with Mystical Dragon Slicer." The Paladin held up her double-edged blade and spun it around, launching magical blasts at the dragon, and lowering Kisara's life points to 1000. "Now, Silent Magician Lv. 8, attack Kisara directly." A magical blast shot out of the monsters staff at Kisara, lowering her life points to 0.

"You lost! Forget it, you can find the guy your looking for by yourself." Keith said as he and the gothic guy walked away.

"No. How am I going to find him now?" Kisara said as she lost a point, leaving her with 1.

"You had two points?" Yuki asked as her point count rose to 2.

"Yes, but now I need to find someone to help me." Kisara said.

"Hey, I said we would help you, and we will, right guys?" Yuki said.

"Yeah." The gang said, even Shadow said yes.

"So, who are you looking for?" Atem asked.

"I don't know…" Kisara said.

"Well, either way, you can hang with us until we find them." Tristan said.

"Thank you." Kisara said.

To be continued.

Authors notes: Whew. Well, I just had to add her in. This was not the original way I was gonna go with this chapter, but it worked well I think. In case you couldn't tell, I made up most of the cards in this chapter. But, I like them.


End file.
